Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (Redo)
This is the Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Redo, Which Have the Logo Changed and Anything Else including Re-Releasing the Movies from the Pasts (1980s/1990s/2000s). Some DVDs Will Be in SD (Standard Defination). Also, The Walt Disney Studio Home Entertainment is the new owners of the post-1973 Rankin/Bass animated special library, The Classic Thomas & Friends (Series 1-7), Pre-May 1986 MGM Library, Hanna/Barbera and Radio Pictures. DVDs *''The Best of Disney Channel (DVD Series, Vol One to Twenty) *''The Best of Disney Channel: An Halloween Treat *''The Best of Disney Channel: Happy Holidays'' *''Babes in Toyland'' (Remastered Edition) *''Return to Oz'' *''The Love Bug'' (Remastered Edition) *''Herbie Rides Again'' (Remastered Edition) *''Herbie Goes Bananas'' (Remastered Edition) *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''The Black Hole (Special Edition) *''So Random: The Complete Series *''Welcome to Pooh Corner: The Complete Series'' *''The Mouse Factory: The Complete Series'' *''Dumbo's Circus: The Complete Series'' *''The Island at the Top of the World'' (Remastered Edition) *''Song of the South'' (Released only in Canada) *''Rolie Polie Olie: The Complete Series'' *''PB&J Otter: The Complete Series'' *''The Adventures of Professor Ludwig Von Drake'' The Best of Disney Channel *''Austin & Ally: The First Complete Season'' *''Austin & Ally: The Second Complete Season'' *''Austin & Ally: The Third Complete Season'' *''Austin & Ally: The Final Complete Season'' *''Shake It Up: The First Complete Season'' *''Shake It Up: The Second Complete Season'' *''Shake It Up: The Final Complete Season'' *''Liv and Maddie: The First Complete Season'' *''Liv and Maddie: The Second Complete Season'' *''Liv and Maddie: The Third Complete Season'' *''Liv and Maddie: The Final Complete Season'' Peanuts (Disney DVD releases) *''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' *''Snoopy, Come Home'' *''Bon, Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!)'' *Two-Musical Movie Collection (You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown and Snoopy! The Musical) *''Snoopy's Reunion'' *''It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown'' *''He's a Bully, Charlie Brown﻿'' VeggieTales (Disney DVD releases) *The Classic Times (1993 - 1996) **''Where's God When I'm S-Scared?'' **''God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!'' **''Are You My Neighbor?'' **''Rack, Shack, and Benny'' **''Dave and the Giant Pickle'' *Biblical Journeys (1997 - 2003) **''Josh and the Big Wall'' **''Madame Blueberry'' **''King George and the Ducky'' **''Esther...The Girl Who became Queen'' **''Lyle the Kindly Viking'' *Larry Boy's Mischievous Missions (Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, and LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Western Double (The Ballad of Little Joe and Moe and the Big Exit) *Three Christmas Stories (The Toy That Saved Christmas, The Star of Christmas, and Saint Nicholas, a Story of Joyful Giving) *''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie﻿'' * 3-2-1 Penguins! (Disney DVD releases) *The First 6 Episodes (Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn, The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka, The Amazing Carnival of Complaining, Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt, The Doom Funnel Rescue!, ''and ''Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie!) *''3-2-1 Penguins!: The First Complete Season'' *''3-2-1 Penguins!: The Second Complete Season'' * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (Disney DVD releases) *''LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures: The Complete Saga'' Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales *''Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales: The First Complete Season'' *''Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales: The Second Complete Season'' *''Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales: The Third Complete Season'' *''Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales: The Fourth Complete Season﻿'' Disney Afternoon DVD *Five Times the Fun **''The Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' **''DuckTales'' **''Darkwing Duck'' **''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers'' **''TaleSpin'' *On the Go! **''Goof Troop'' **''Bonkers'' **''Aladdin'' **''Gargoyles'' **''Quack Pack﻿'' Thomas and Friends Classic Era series Thomas & Friends: Classic Series *Thomas and Friends: 7 series collection **''The Complete Classic Season One'' **''The Complete Classic Season Two'' **''The Complete Classic Season Three'' **''The Complete Classic Season Four'' **''The Complete Classic Season Five'' **''The Complete Classic Season Six'' **''The Complete Classic Season Seven'' New Sing-Along Songs videos *''Disney's Sing Along Songs: A Day at the Magic Kingdom'' *''Disney's Sing Along with The Muppets'' Disney on Ice DVD releases *''100 Years of Magic'' *''Passport to Adventure'' *''Follow Your Heart'' *''Dream Big'' *''Dare to Dream'' *''Worlds of Enchantment'' Re-Releases from the Past *''Kids is Kids'' *''On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends'' *''The Adventures of Chip 'n' Dale'' *''At the Home with Donald Duck'' *''A Dream Called Walt Disney World (1981) *''A Day at Disneyland - A Souvenir Film ''(1982) *''Goofy Over Sports *''The Sign of Zorro'' *''A Disney Christmas Gift'' *''Disney's Halloween Treat'' *''Disney's Greatest Villians'' *''DTV: Pop & Rock'' *''DTV: Rock, Rhythm & Blues'' *''DTV: Golden Oldies'' *''DTV: Love Songs'' *''DTV: Groovin' for a 60s Afternoon'' *''Disney's Sing Along Songs: Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'' *''Disney's Sing Along Songs: Disneyland Fun'' Muppets series releases *''The Frog Prince (The Muppets 1971 TV Special) *''Hey, Cinderella (The Muppets 1969 TV Special) *''The Muppet Musicians of Bremen'' (The Muppets 1972 TV Special) *''It's the Muppets: Meet the Muppets'' (modified, extended, and retitled as The Very Best of the Muppets! Meet the Muppets!) *''It's The Muppets: More Muppets, Please'' (modified, extended, and retitled as The Very Best of the Muppets! More Muppets Please!) *''The Muppet Show Season 1: The Complete First Season'' *''The Muppet Show Season 2: The Complete Second Season'' *''The Muppet Show Season 3: The Complete Third Season'' *''The Muppet Show Season 4: The Complete Fourth Season'' *''The Muppet Show Season 5: The Complete Fifth Season'' *''Muppets Tonight: The Complete Series'' Mickey's Musical Adventures Series *''Campout at Walt Disney World'' (Remake Edition) *''Beach Party at Walt Disney World (Remake Edition) *''Disney's Circus of Mouse Rankin/Bass (Disney DVD releases) *''Rankin/Bass Family Holiday Favorites Vol 1 (Includes 'Twas the Night Before Christmas, The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow, Frosty's Winter Wonderland, Rudolph's Shiny New Year, Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey and The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus)'' *''Rankin/Bass Family Holiday Favorites Vol 2 (Includes The Little Drummer Boy II, The Stingiest Man in Town, Pinocchio's Christmas and The Leprechaun's Christmas Gold)'' *''Rudolph & Frosty's Christmas in July'' *''JacK Frost (Rankin/Bass)'' *''The Year Without a Santa Claus'' *''The First Easter Rabbit'' *''The Easter Bunny is Comin' to Town'' *''The Flight of Dragons'' *''The Wind in the Willows'' *''ThunderCats: The Complete Series'' *''The Hobbit'' *''The Return of the King'' *''The Last Unicorn'' *''The King and I'' Lucasflims *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Complete Series'' *''Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (Episodes I-III)'' *''Star Wars Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars New Sequel Trilogy'' Classic MGM Disney Animated All-Stars *Kim Possible * Marvel Comics Super Heroes *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Category:Disney DVDs